Electronic devices pervade almost every aspect of people's lives. For example, a person may awaken to the sound of an alarm clock, listen to music while getting dressed, go to work listening to the car radio, use a computer at work, and so forth. When the person returns home, they may watch television before returning to bed. When the person is on vacation, they may use a global positioning system to navigate unfamiliar cities, a camera to take pictures, a translator device to translate to different languages, and use other electronic devices.
With the use of electronic devices, network connectivity has also increased. For example, the user may check e-mail on the way to work using a smart phone, store data files remotely using the user's computer, and listen to music stored remotely on the user's network enabled MP3 player. Certain devices, however, cannot be connected to the network. For example, typical digital video disk (DVD) players are not configured to access the network and obtain data files from the network. Rather, these devices only obtain files from local storage on removable storage disks.